


The alphas among the omegas

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bullying, Dating, M/M, Misleading dialogue, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai is a shy and lovely alpha that is too embarrassed to talk with omegas. He tries dating apps, where he finds Loey, who makes him feel butterflies in his belly. Chanyeol is an "alpha" know for being almost a bully and making fun of timid alphas.....
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	The alphas among the omegas

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a trigger warning for this :   
> -Bullying.  
> -referring to miscarriage that did not happen.

When Kyungsoo and Minseok convinced him to try the App, Jongin was so nervous that he didn’t touch the app for days. He eventually filled his profile with details, answering questions that allowed the app to match profiles. 

He was nervous but his picture looked great. He was standing in a field of sunflowers, so he looked quite mysterious and ethereal like his hyung Minseok put it. “Did you match with anyone?” Minseok asked him.

“Yes but all were alphas,” Jongin commented. “They thought I was a beta or an omega most of the time.” 

Kyungsoo frowned, matching Minseok’s worried expression. “Despite the fact it is not a big deal to date an alpha, you shouldn’t be mistaken as something else but who you are,” he commented. “Keep trying, maybe you will find someone.” 

“Well, I would love to keep trying but Chanyeol is at it again,” Jongin complained. “He is bullying me and Jongdae all the time now.” 

Minseok held his hand and gave him a firm glare. “ Did you report it to your boss?” he asked. Jongin nodded and it only deepened the frowns on their face. “This kind of toxic masculinity is boiling my blood. I should give that jerk a piece of my mind.” 

Jongin shook his head, sighing. “He is in a different department and besides, once I’ll find another job somewhere else, I’ll leave that place. I am going to be okay.” 

Chanyeol was the company’s best seller and an alpha who bullied most alphas who, according to him and his fans, were too weak to deserve that subgenre only because they were shy and kind. Jongdae asked Chanyeol once who hurt him enough to be a bully and Chanyeol targeted Jongdae since then.

Of course, once Jongin joined Jongdae as an accounting assistant, he got under Chanyeol’s radar. Despite Chanyeol being in the Marketing department and them being in the accounting department, Chanyeol found a way to show up and taunt them.

Either mocking their “submissive” looks or their low pay compared to the other alphas, Chanyeol didn’t spare them. He didn’t spare a single alpha -Or so he heard around the time Chanyeol took days off. 

Everybody acted like Chaneyol was a god among the living but once he was away, they kept shit-talking behind his back. 

Jongin felt both sorry and glad someone like Chanyeol got as little love as he gave. 

On the next morning, he and Jongdae decided to skip lunch in the cafeteria and just go eat somewhere. “My boyfriend will pick us up and take us back on time,” Jongdae said, “we don’t have to bear with more crap from that man.” 

“For how long, though?” Jongin commented as they stepped out of the building in front of which a red van was parking. 

“Once I’ll have an option, I’m leaving,” Jongdae announced which made Jongin look at the man in shock. “Hi, babe!” Jongdae rushed to kiss his omega, a beautiful tall man who smiled brightly as soon as he saw them.

“Hi, hyung. Hi, Jongin,” Sehun, the said omega, said with a grin. “Get in!” 

The omega took them to a modest restaurant, where they had fried chicken and had a great time before they went back to their offices. They didn’t expect Chanyeol to be there, holding cups. “Oh, my favourite punch bags,” Chanyeol yelled joyfully as he saw them. “Did you have fun fucking each other?” 

“Is there a problem?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol, unfazed.

Chanyeol grinned and approached them. “Nah, just came to check if you didn’t skip lunch because you were too much of a chicken to face me, Kim,” he commented. “but I guess you were busy.” 

Jongin looked away when Chanyeol looked at him and bumped into them as he walked out of the office. “Something is not right,” Jongin commented, “ why did he show up just to tell us that?” 

“I don’t know and I don’t like it,” Jongdae admitted before sitting down and gasping and standing up, “The fucker!” 

“What?” Jongin asked Jongdae before he touched his chair, “he soaked our chairs?” The absence of scent made it clear that it was water but still, they can’t just use a spare chair or anything. “How are we going to work? Standing for the rest of the evening?” Jongin asked in shock.

“He sure would love that,” Jongdae hissed picking the phone and calling Sehun. “Hey babe, can you get us those cushions we have at home? The one your mom gave me because I sit too much at work?” He asked before smiling. “Thank you, darling, you are love.” 

“He is getting us cushions?” Jongin asked happily.“I think I have some small warm coverts for our winter nights and I can take them home to dry them or something.” 

“We will manage then,” Jongdae said with a smile. “I guess he didn’t get to bully us today.” 

Jongin and Jongdae managed to get away unscared but the next day, Jongdae made sure to lock the door of his office before leaving it. They had lunch with Sehun again and Jongin truly felt in a good mood that he told Jongdae about his profile in the dating app. 

“You know how I am shy around omegas,” Jongin said, especially since Sehun wasn’t around. “I mean see how much time it took me to even sit next to your omega without embarrassing myself.” 

“Fair enough,” Jongdae commented as he munched on his food. “So any luck?” 

“No, I didn’t touch the app in ages now, I don’t know if I had any messages,” Jongin admitted. 

“Why don’t you look for a profile and be the one who sends messages first?” Jongdae scolded. “You can fight your shyness by trying over and over, you know. It is a matter of trying.” 

Jongin gave it a thought. “Honestly, I may do that,” Jongin announced picking his phone. He had already four matches left and he checked their profile before pausing at one with the odd name  _ Loey _ . “Interesting,” Jongin said, “this guy has pictures of his dogs and not himself.” 

“That’s good,” Jongdae urged. “You love dogs. Tell him you like his dog.” 

“I should?” Jongin asked Jongdae worriedly and the man gave him a pointed look. “Yeah, well… what do I say?” 

Jongdae gave Jongin an indulging smile before picking Jongin’s phone. “Hi, your dog is so cute, what is his name?” He said as he typed. “How about it?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Jongin said, picking his phone from Jongdae’s stretched hand. “I mean, if it doesn’t end well, I can block the guy.” 

“See? No risk! Come on, send it!” Jongdae encouraged and Jongin sent the message.

He didn’t expect an answer so he didn’t check his phone until he went to charge it back home. “Tobi,” the answer was. “He is very naughty.” 

“My dogs are naughty too, I have three! Wanna see?” Jongin asked and left the phone to charge as he showered and cooked himself something fast.

The notification went off and he looked at his phone to read, “I’d love to.” 

He sent his best pictures, that didn’t include him, and the discussion went from there. They spoke almost all night before wishing each other goodnight.

Jongdae was over the moon when he heard that in the morning. Jongin and Loey spoke eventually around the day but never did Jongin mention anyone but his dogs or family.

Until one day, Chanyeol managed to catch him in the restroom. “Well, well, who do I see here? I thought omegas didn’t share bathrooms with us,” he commented before gasping. “Oh yes, you are not an omega. You are just a pussy.” 

Jongin wanted to fight, but their laughter made Chanyeol’s words hurt more. He just kept his head up and left the restroom, not even bothering to wash his hands. 

He could hear them making sounds of disgust. “Don’t shake hands with that dirty little pussy,” Chanyeol yelled from where he was, “he didn’t even wash his hands.” 

Jongin got in the omegas’ bathroom, washing his hands as tears threatened to fall and the omegas who were surprised to see him, kept their mouth shut at his pissed expression and a heavy scent of rage. Jongin’s alpha scent could be smelt from miles and it was clear he was mad.

Jongdae took him out as soon as he noticed him. “Go to the roof,” Jongdae offered, “try to vent it out, okay?”

“Thanks,” Jongin said before running up. Once alone on the roof, he cried a little. He felt humiliated. His phone rang off and he noticed a message from Loey.

“Did you know that dogs can smell your emotions?” Loey asked, “I didn’t actually notice. Tobi is very distant.” 

“I didn’t. I hope none of my dogs would feel my rage,” Jongin commented. “I don’t want them to feel how much pain I am going through.”

“Pain? Rage? what is happening?” Loey asked him.

Jongin sighed. He regretted talking but he didn’t want to keep Loey hanging so he told him. “There is this Alpha in my company who thinks that just because I chose a peaceful person, I am a weak piece of shit and that it is okay to ruin my life in the company,” Jongin wrote. “You know the worst part of it, I respected that guy while all those who kissed his ass stabbed his back when he wasn’t looking.” 

“He is a jackass,” Loey commented. “Being peaceful doesn’t mean you have to keep your mouth shut, Jongin. It means to do what is right without using violence. You can stop him. Aren’t you an alpha?”

“I am, but I don’t want to get fired without having a backup,” Jongin admitted. “I only have to find another job and trust me, I’ll make sure to face that Park Chanyeol with all the hate and rage I feel toward him now.” 

“What if you won’t get another job sooner? Why don’t you talk to him now? At least, let him know that you aren’t scared of him,” Loey encouraged after a concerning moment of silence. “Letting rage build up inside you is not going to do you any good.”

“You are right,” Jongin said, as he was still fuming. “I will not keep getting bullied without fighting. I am done being the adult one here, trying to avoid conflict and bringing the company’s mood down. I am done, seriously.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Loey commented. 

Jongin felt much better after that and he texted Loey before walking down. “You sure are a good listener, Loey. I wish I could meet you, I’m sure we would be friends.” 

“I am sure of that too,” Loey sent him a heart emoticon and Jongin smiled. However, he met Chanyeol as soon as he got to his level and his expression fell. 

He crossed his arms and looked away, waiting for Chanyeol to pass but didn’t miss sending Chanyeol the darkest glare he could muster. If the alphas by Chanyeol’s side were laughing, their laugh died the second Jongin’s hate-filled scent reached them. 

“Pathetic piece of shit,” Jongin muttered loud enough and walked away. He reached Jongdae and worked fine for a while before the end of the day. Jongdae left first since Sehun waited for him and Jongin stayed behind, finishing last-minute work. 

On his way out, he noticed the marketing department with Chanyeol in the middle. They were talking animatedly when they noticed Jongin. “Ey, Kim,” Chanyeol called him, “don’t you have someone to go to?” 

Jongin scoffed. “Why does it matter to you, Park?” Jongin asked him, “I thought people like you didn’t care about anyone but themselves.” 

He turned to leave but Chanyeol held him, looking at him with rage. “You are sure getting on my nerves,” he hissed. 

“Am I?” Jongin didn’t push him, looking into his eyes as rage filled his vein again while his brain to mouth filter was suddenly off. “Am I the one who goes around and bullies people? Am I the one who makes people’s life in this company a living hell? Do you know how many left the company since you joined it, Park? Do you know how many chose to keep their mouth shut just so that this company can keep its best seller?” Jongin scoffed again before eyeing Chanyeol with disgust. “You are pathetic, Park Chanyeol. You are the worst kind of pathetic.” 

Jongin freed himself and walked away. He nearly made it to the door and looked back to see Chanyeol where he left it, shock written in his face.

“Hey, Park!” He called for Chanyeol to look at him. “don’t worry. I’ll resign too and leave this place. So you can have all of this for yourself.” 

He left at that, feeling much much better. He had never felt so good. Once home, he texted Loey a huge message explaining how he exploded on Chanyeol’s face and how his heart felt at ease. 

“I would love to take you out someday, to thank you for your help,” Jongin offered.

“I have a busy schedule up to Christmas, I’m sure you know how it is,” Loey said with emoticons, “After Christmas, maybe we can arrange something.”

“Hmm, I have an inventory after Christmas, I’ll be busy too, maybe mid-January?” Jongin commented.

“Sure,” Loey said with happy emoticons. “Meeting you is all that matters.” 

Jongin had never been so happy and in fact, he trusted Loey enough to send him a picture of himself, posing with his dog. “Here is me, so you will know how I look when we meet.” 

“I already saw all the pretty pictures in your profile, they are all well done,” Loey commented with a smiley emoticon. “I wish I could send you my selfies, but I don’t look as good as the worst picture you have.” 

“Don’t say that,” Jongin wrote back with a pout. “I am sure you are incredibly good looking.” 

The following day, Jongin noticed a huge change. For one, the other alphas gave him a pat on the back as soon as he walked by. The omegas giggled around him. Most importantly, Chanyeol avoided him. 

“Something fishy is happening,” Jongdae said. “Chanyeol didn’t miss to comment on my walk again and he even pushed me aside, so to avoid you is terrifying.” 

Jongin sighed. “What should I do now?” 

“Nothing,” Jongdae firmly said. “You did nothing wrong, you don’t have to be scared. If something happens, we will deal with it together.” They got into work right after and Jongin noticed in the middle of his paper that Chanyeol didn’t sign a paper he needed to add in the system. 

“Fuck, I think I need to talk to the man today after all,” Jongin hissed as he picked the paper. “He didn’t sign the deal’s financial plan,” he said as he stood with the paper in hand. 

Jongdae nodded at that, giving him an encouraging smile. Jongin walked up to the man’s office, his heart pounding, before noticing how Chanyeol tensed in his presence. “You didn’t sign this,” Jongin offered the paper for Chanyeol who read it. Jongin had never had the time to look at Chanyeol’s office and it was a mess but what caught his eyes was the name tag reflecting in a silver plat, backwards. 

His eyes lingered on it, realizing that YEOL was read as LOEY and it made him feel off. He looked up to see Chanyeol picking the pen and signing the paper quietly before handing it over to Jongin.

Jongin held the paper and walked out of the office, but instead of leaving the department, he picked his phone. He sent Loey a message right then, eyeing Chanyeol from the corner. “I missed talking to you,” he wrote. “I hope you will smile today.” 

Chanyeol checked his phone right then, smiling a little before typing under Jongin’s eyes. Jongin knew somehow that he would get a text right then and indeed he looked at the phone when a text popped up.

“I am smiling, thank you. Have a nice day.” 

It didn’t make sense but Jongin didn’t know what to do. “Can I ask you something personal?” He texted Loey on his way back to the office.

“Sure, what is it?” Loey answered with a smiling emoticon.

“What is your subgender? I didn’t want to assume, since everybody assumed me to be anything but an alpha, which is what I am.” Jongin explained to hide how nervous he is to read the answer. 

“I am an omega but I don’t look like one either so don’t worry, I won’t be mad if you assumed me to be anything but one. You won’t be the first.” 

“Why? Usually, Omegas has scents that give them away no matter how they look, unlike me. I smell sweeter than most Alphas. People think I’m a beta all the time.” Jongin looked at Jongdae when he got in the office but the man wasn’t minding him. “In fact, I think this is why Chanyeol, my bully, thinks I am weak. I have a delicate smell.” 

“I bet you smell marvellous,” Loey said back. “I am pretty sure you smell marvellous. I can tell from how exotic you look too.” 

“Thank you. I’ll let you smell me when we meet,” Jongin wrote. “I better finish work now. Talk to you by Lunch.” 

At Lunch, Jongin declined to go with Jongdae and Sehun. He had to try something. He picked a table far from Chanyeol’s usual table but also on its sight range. Chanyeol got in with his minions as soon as he sat down, eating the cafeteria’s Lunch. As soon as the man sat down, Jongin sent a text to Loey. 

He had to know if Chanyeol was Loey. 

“I am eating lunch at my company’s cafeteria and it tastes so bland.” 

As soon as Chanyeol looked at his phone, he looked around as if he was looking for someone and Jongin tilted his head down and tried to cover his eyes with his hair. Chanyeol noticed him and looked down to his phone before Jongin got his text back.

“I hate bland food. I love spicy and sweet food, and you?” 

Chanyeol looked up from his phone and looked toward Jongin which caught them both off guard and Chanyeol fast looked down. Jongin frowned and wrote Loey.

“I like all kinds of food, to be honest, but the food is extra bland with my bully around.” Jongin did it on purpose to gauge a reaction from Chanyeol and he got that reaction. 

Chanyeol left the cafeteria as soon as he read the text. 

“Is he bothering you now?” Loey sent a minute after Chanyeol was out of the place.

“No, but he had hurt my pride for so long, I don’t think I’ll forgive him. At least not today,” Jongin wrote back, packing his lunch. 

He knew Chanyeol didn’t eat and he felt bad for it. He didn’t miss the chance to hear snickers and mean comments about Chanyeol as he walked by his table. He didn’t know where Chanyeol was but the omegas around him told him he went up. 

The roof. 

Jongin couldn’t think of anywhere else. 

He got up, noticing the scent of cigarettes before finding Chanyeol there, smoking. He approached the man who was sitting by the edge of the building. Chanyeol was surprised to see him but said nothing until he noticed the lunch box.

“I apologize,” Jongin said. “I was mean to you and it is not who I am so I apologize.” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “I thought I was the pathetic one…” 

“Apologizing is something weak people can’t do,” Jongin countered. “If it was true that it was a weakness, it wouldn’t be taught to kids at young ages. You are free to see it as you wish but I am still sorry that I let my alpha control me because I was too mad to control it back.” Chanyeol frowned at him and Jongin smiled. “I don’t let my subgender define how I treat people, Chanyeol. You should start doing the same, maybe then people would like you.” 

Chanyeol looked away, scoffing. “Pathetic,” he simply said and Jongin sighed sitting by his side and finishing his food in silence. Chanyeol picked lunch and Jongin picked his phone. 

He wanted to make Chanyeol know he meant his apology. 

“I apologized to Chanyeol,” he wrote to Loey. He didn’t get a text back because even if Chanyeol’s phone rang, he didn’t pick it while he kept on eating. Jongin could only smile, amused. “It may have eased my anger to explode at him but it is not me and I was still bothered by it. He doesn’t seem to believe that I’m sorry but it doesn’t matter.” 

He finished his food and left Chanyeol there but as soon as he got to his department level, he got back from Loey. “You apologize even if you hate him?” 

“I apologized for my mistakes, my feelings for him had nothing to do with that,” Jongin assured. “And I don’t hate him. I am just super mad at him. If I hated him, I would have lost control over my anger ages ago.” 

“You have a kind heart, unlike all the Alphas I dealt with before.” 

That made Jongin frown. As he thought of it, Chanyeol was surrounded by alphas all the time, so why did he think of them as unkind?

“Does Alphas usually hurt you?” He asked. 

Loey took time to answer but he simply said. “Yes.” 

“I am sorry,” he wrote. “I am sorry you hadn’t met someone nice.” 

Loey wrote back. “I did, I found you.” Jongin couldn’t stop his heart from getting warm with happiness. At least, Chanyeol knew that he was sincere. 

He sent Loey texts until it was dinner time and his texts became brighter by then. Jongin, however, had to talk about his discovery with his friends. “Minseok hyung, Kyungsoo hyung,” he called the couple who looked at him from the open kitchen. “I think Loey is Chanyeol.” 

“Huh?” Minseok approached him, holding a plate of food. “Loey as in the man you are chatting with?” 

“Yes. I was in Chanyeol’s office and I noticed that Yeol can be read as Loey backwards and I sent Loey texts when Chanyeol was around and his reactions and text are oddly synchronized,” Jongin explained as Kyungsoo and Minseok added more food in the table. “I am like 70% sure it is him.” 

“If you are that sure then it is him,” Kyungsoo commented. “However, didn’t Loey encourage you to speak up and face Chanyeol?” Jongin frowned. “Why would Chanyeol encourage you to face him?” 

“Maybe so he won’t let me notice that Loey and Chanyeol are the same people?” 

Minseok shook his head. “I think he didn’t expect you to do that, since you are usually calm and composed. I also think it is risky to act on it. Don’t push yourself to know more. If they are the same person, then there must be a reason for Chanyeol’s behaviour versus the hidden profile.”

“He is an omega.” Jongin dropped the bomb and his friends looked at him with shock written on their face. “I should say that he is more like an Alpha among the omegas, I mean if Loey  _ is _ Chanyeol because Chanyeol is very much alpha-looking.” 

“Omega’s scent is recognizable, I doubt he would be able to pass as an alpha,” Minseok commented only for Jongin to frown. 

“I never smelled him even when we are both in the same elevator. He is surrounded by alphas all the time, but…” Jongin mumbled thinking. “Do you think that he had been abused by alphas hence why he is mean to them? He is never mean to betas or omegas. He talks to them nicely.” 

“It could be? You can never know unless you ask,” Kyungsoo commented as he joined Minseok and Jongin to the table. “Let’s eat.” 

After dinner, Jongin decided to make a list of questions he could ask Loey so he can know the omega better and make sure he is Chanyeol. 

The next day, Jongin got to work a little late but so was the director of the department. It was a stroke of sheer luck. “Good morning,” he sent to Loey. “I didn’t text you earlier because I woke up late.” 

“Why did you wake up so late?” Loey texted back.

“I made a list of questions I wanted to ask you,” Jongin wrote. “I want to know you and prove to you that not all alphas are bad and uncaring of omegas.” 

“Interesting, what kind of questions?” 

Jongin sent him one as soon as he could. “What kind of allergies do you have?” 

“What kind of questions is that?” Loey sent him with a bunch of laughing emoticons. 

Jongin sent him a pouting meme, before explaining. “If I know your allergies, I will avoid making you suffer through them and will know what kind of things I can give you.” 

Loey didn’t answer for a while and Jongin found it odd, checking his phone whenever he is done with something. Eventually, he did. “I am allergic to animals’ fur.” 

Jongin didn’t believe that and he wrote. “You own a dog.” 

“I am also on strict medication. I just love animals, please don’t judge me,” Loey wrote back.

Jongin frowned; “I am not judging, I am shocked. You are risking your life like this. Allergies aren’t easy to live with.” 

“Yes, I know but I am managing. Don’t worry.” 

“I’ll try not to worry about you, but I can’t promise,” Jongin sent with a smile. It was the flirtiest he had ever written to an omega. At lunch, he went with Jongdae and Sehun before sending Loey another question. 

“Were you bullied for your looks?” Jongin asked. 

Loey sent him a sad emoticon. “Yes, especially when I presented as an omega, and you?” 

“Yes, for my skin colour. People said it is too dark so omegas won’t like it,” Jongin felt a tingling pain in his heart as he remembered that. 

“Fuck them, you are incredibly sexy and your skin colour is magnificent. Don’t listen to them,” Leoy furiously wrote and Jongin smiled. 

“Thank you, you are so kind.” 

“I am not kind, I am serious. You are perhaps one of the rarest good-looking alphas I met,” Loey commented. “Trust me, I have high standards.” 

“I trust you,” Jongin sent with a warm grin. He was happy Loey thought highly of him. After Lunch, Jongin and Loey kept it low on the chat, mostly because work got busier and busier. 

Jongin could only talk to Loey after work. “Do you like beaches?” 

“Yes, I love to swim,” Loey answered with blurry pictures of himself and Jongin could tell Loey was muscular. 

“Do you work out?” 

“Daily, yes. I don’t look like an omega so I am using that in my favour,” Loey admitted. Jongin frowned at the thought that Chanyeol too looked ripped under his clothes. It made him check Chanyeol’s Instagram, trying to find a picture of the man naked and he found one… oddly in the same view where Loey had his blurry pictures. 

It didn’t hit Jongin, however, as much as Chanyeol’s body did. The man’s body made his body look tiny. Without thinking much, he sent Loey, “I should work out then, even Chanyeol looks muscular.” 

“Chanyeol?” Loey sent back.

“Yes, I wanted to see how muscular he looked and compared to him, my body is lean and tiny,” Jongin admitted. 

Loey sent him tons of angry emoticons. “Don’t compare yourself to him! You are good looking and your body proportions are perfect for you.” 

“How do you know that? You had never seen me naked,” Jongin countered. 

“I’m sure you are great, don’t worry.” Jongin frowned. In the following Morning instead, he shared a picture of himself in his IG story. It was of him before he buttoned his dress shirt and his chest and abdomen’s muscles could be seen. 

He quoted it with: “You think so highly of me but a part of me believes you.” He didn’t miss to see Chanyeol’s name in the list of people who viewed his story. But, he wasn’t the only one who did. Almost every single person in the company did and they didn’t miss to tell him.

“Mr Kim, you should share those photos in your profile,” the omegas said as he passed by, giggling at his sudden shy reaction. 

“You look good, Kim,” an alpha said and Jongin just looked at him in confusion.

Jongdae cheered for him as he got in. “Welcome oh handsome Kim,” the man said in an exaggerated manner and Jongin chuckled.

“Stop it, hyung,” Jongin whined as he got in his seat. His smile remained through the day, until Chanyeol got in, holding a folder. 

“Hey, Kim,” The tall man said. “I need this revised before tomorrow.” Jongin nodded, smiling at Chanyeol before picking the folder. 

Chanyeol seemed weirded out by it and Jongin kept his smile on. “I’ll try to do my best so rest assured, Chanyeol,” Jongin said before running his eyes on the man’s body outline. “You look good today, by the way.” 

“Uh… Thanks?” Chanyeol said with a frown, but his ears turned red already. “Did you hit your head somewhere?” 

Jongin chuckled. “No, I just got myself a nice omega,” he admitted, “I didn’t claim them yet but I have a feeling they are the cutest bunch.” Chanyeol’s reaction only made Jongin’s smile stretch. 

He turned into a stuttering mess then left the office in a rush. Jongdae eyed them curiously and Jongin chuckled. “What was that?” 

“I am just too happy to care,” Jongin said, without letting Jongdae know that he got the confirmation he needed. Loey and Chanyeol were 100% the same person. 

Jongin didn’t fail to send Loey a whole essay about how his story IG made everybody praise him at work. 

“I told you that you were great,” Loey wrote back. 

“Did you see it? The caption was for you,” Jongin pointed out. “My IG is in my profile, you can check it if you want.” 

Loey didn’t answer until lunch. “I told you that you look great,” he said. “I take that back, you are one sexy motherfucker.” Jongin and Jongdae were heading to the cafeteria since Sehun couldn’t make it so when he read the message, he laughed aloud as he sat down before looking at Chanyeol across the room. 

His laughter surprised many and the cafeteria smelled like a basket of fruit much to Jongdae’s amusement. “The omega fell for your charms and all you had to do was to laugh,” he had said while Jongin could tell that Chanyeol was one of the omegas he charmed. 

“Question: What do you think of strong omegas?” Loey sent suddenly and Jongin thought of it. 

“I don’t see why they are different from any omega, they should be respected and treated with decency like any other but then… I’m not like other alphas, I don’t just people by their subgender, so I don’t care if there is an omega who looks different.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because someone’s ability is not defined by their subgender,” Jongin wrote with a pout. “Like, take Jongdae’s omega for example. Sehun is as tall as me, he even looks more of an alpha than I am, but how he acts and how he reacts around has nothing to do with being an omega or with looking like an alpha. He just follows his beliefs and ideas.” 

“I see. It makes sense,” Loey wrote back. 

Jongin frowned. “Are you worried I would judge you because you look like an alpha?” 

“Maybe?” 

Jongin smiled to himself and sent Loey something. “If I ever do that, punch me in the face. I give you a green card.” 

Jongin looked up to see Chanyeol hide a laugh, still looking at his phone. “You are surely not a normal alpha.” 

“No, I am a normal alpha, Loey. You just met a bunch of hungry dogs,” Jongin dared to write and Chanyeol laughed. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae caught that. “Are you texting Chanyeol?” 

Jongin looked at him in surprise. “No? Why would you think that? I am chatting with an omega,” Jongin explained. “I am just trying to gauge that asshole’s expression in case he plans to bully me again. I mean, didn’t you notice how odd he is around me?” 

“Valid,” Jongdae said with a thoughtful pout. “He is indeed odd since you faced him.” Jongin nodded but he wasn’t sure if what he said that day made Chanyeol like that or what they shared through the chat.

Chanyeol got in his office only to request Jongin for a detailed chart but didn’t say anything odd or bullied him. It looked like a good sign for Jongin.

Back home, he sent Loey another question. “Do you belong to a pack?” 

“I used to but I left it,” Loey answered. “They were like you said, a bunch of hungry dogs. They refused to give me a role that fits me, just because I am an omega.” 

“I see. I also left my pack, I followed my cousin who followed his mate here when I was in high school.” Jongin remembered that time with a smile. “Because Kyungsoo hyung is a beta, nobody wanted him to be with my hyung. My entire family opposed them, except for me, so I followed them.” 

“That’s nice of you. I didn’t have that much support,” Loey wrote back with a sad emoticon. Jongin wondered if it wasn’t the reason behind his bullying behaviour toward Alphas. 

“How many alphas did you have in your life?” Jongin asked.

Loey sent him a shocked face before asking. “Are you seriously asking me that? Won’t it turn you off if I answer that?” 

“No, why would I be turned off?” Jongin asked back. “Just because I never had an omega in my life, that doesn’t mean I want you to be the same. So?” 

“I had one alpha, who nearly destroyed me,” Loey wrote and Jongin tensed. “He was a sweet talker, nice, and most importantly, he wasn’t a strong alpha. If ever, I was protecting him all the time. He made me believe that I had a role but in the end, he picked another omega, telling me that no alpha would want someone like me… I was pregnant at that time with his pup but I lost it a month after due to the emotional breakdown I had.” 

Jongin sat up as his heart raced with shock. 

This was big. 

He knew if he didn’t answer Loey right then, it would be over. 

“It’s not true. He can’t speak of our names as not every alpha is the same.” He said what he could think of. “Don’t believe that Alpha. We aren’t the same.” 

“Aren’t you? If I was still pregnant, would you still want me?” 

Jongin thought of it. His Alpha would surely be possessive and mad at the pup but him as a man would be okay with it. “As a man, I would. As an alpha, I think I’ll need time to accept your pup in my zone, especially if he was an alpha.” 

“Well, the pup is gone and I changed,” Loey wrote. “I became stronger so just know that I don’t need you.” 

“Then why did you join the app?” Jongin asked. “Isn’t it to satisfy a need?” 

“Is that why you joined the app?” 

“I joined it because my cousin wanted me to try and learn to talk to people. I am not a social person per se, so I accepted,” Jongin explained. “I also didn’t put my subgender because of that so you can say, yes. I joined the app to satisfy my need to socialize.” 

Loey didn’t answer and Jongin didn’t push. He couldn’t sleep either. 

He didn’t expect something so big and the more he thought of it, the more he understood why Chanyeol chose to act so toughly. 

Chanyeol wanted the role his subgender wouldn’t allow him to have. He wanted to be respected the way alphas are but at the same time, he wanted to be stronger than the alphas who behaved or looked like the alpha who destroyed his life.

It made sense and he felt so bad for Chanyeol that when he met the man in the elevator, he couldn’t stop the tears from overflowing his eyes. Chanyeol noticed but they couldn’t say anything as Jongin stepped out of the elevator and took the stairs.

He couldn’t hold his tears because a scary thought that Chanyeol may have joined the app to vent his hatred on him crossed his mind. If it took him a while to figure out Loey was Chenyeol, Chanyeol knew it was him from the beginning. He had his full name and job occupation written there. Heck, he even had his photos. 

Jongin could only sniff and dry his cheeks before joining Jongdae and forcing a smile out, only to find Jongdae sad as well. “What happened?” 

“Sehun got ganged and beaten up.” Jongdae cried as Jongin approached him. “He was in bad shape yesterday, I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Did you take him to the hospital?” Jongdae nodded. “Then why are you here? You can take a day leave, I’ll take care of your files until Sehun heals.” 

Jongdae shook his head. “No, there is a reason why I didn’t know about this until I went home. Sehun refused my help. He is like this, he refuses to let me be his alpha when it comes to this.” 

“You should understand; Sehun also refuses to make you feel weak,” Jongin said patting Jongdae’s back as the man hid his eyes behind his palms. “He is struggling already, please don’t let your alpha mislead you into hurting him further. I say, instead of taking care of him as an alpha, you should take care of him as a man.” 

Jongdae looked up, confused. “What?” 

“If he was an alpha and you loved him just the same, what would you do?” Jongin asked. “You would be both alphas so your subgenders won’t matter, what will you do instead?” 

“I’ll still take care of him and try to protect him,” Jongdae said. “I just won’t… I don’t think I’ll be this scared of him getting hurt as I am now.” Jongdae seemed to realize something before picking the phone. Jongin could only observe him deal a number in a hurry as he walked to his desk. “Sehun… fuck, I am sorry. Are you still mad at me?” 

Jongin couldn’t help it and smiled as he heard Jongdae whine to Sehun. “No, I didn’t mean to belittle you or say that you are weak. I just can’t help it, you know. The alpha in me wants to keep you in a box and protect you from the world and I am doing my best to keep him away from you. I just lost control because you were hurt. I promise. You forgave me, right? Can I come and see you at lunch? I’ll pick you something on the way. Sure. Thank you. I love you too.” 

Jongin smiled encouragingly at Jongdae who picked his work, sniffing. “Take the evening off. Sehun would need you to be there for him.” 

“I’ll ask for that,” Jongdae mumbled as he checked his phone before looking up to meet Jongin’s eyes. “Thank you, Jongin. I don’t think I would have noticed what I did this fast.” 

Jongin smiled but said nothing. He couldn’t say it anyway.

By Lunch and as he was to be alone, Jongin decided to pick Lunch from the cafeteria and just eat on the roof. On his way out, he met Chanyeol with his minion and Jongin avoided him because he felt like crying again. 

Finally alone, Jongin picked his phone and sent Loey a text. “How are you feeling today?” 

“I should be asking you that,” Loey texted back. “You are the one who heard my story. I lived it.” 

Jongin smiled at how tough Chanyeol tried to sound. “I am sad. I am sad that I can’t do anything about what you have been through. I can neither find that alpha and beat the shit out of him nor I can erase it from your memory. I am useless.” 

Loey sent him a laughing emoticon. “Jongin, you made me happier than I could ever be. You are not useless.” 

The only thought that crossed Jongin’s mind was “what?” He read the message again. “I made you happy? How did I? We never met?” 

“You spoke to me like I was a normal man, you didn’t change your attitude when I told you I am an omega. You didn’t push me to show my face nor comment on my physic. It made me happy and a lot.” Loey’s words made Jongin smile. 

“It’s a relief.” His message remained unanswered and he finished his food before returning to the office. He went through most of his papers when Chanyeol got in. “Oh, Park Chanyeol,” Jongin said with a smile. “What owes me such pleasure?” 

“You are in a better mood, I see,” Chanyeol commented before pointing at Jongdae’s empty desk. “Where did your friend go?” 

“His omega got beaten up by a gang so he went to take care of him,” Jongin nonchalantly said. Chanyeol looked at the desk absently. “Did you need him for anything?” 

“No, my boss asked for him and I volunteered to call for him,” Chanyeol said before smirking. “I would have loved to see his face. I bet someone like him must be crying for being useless.” 

Jongin smiled. “He indeed cried,” he said which seemed to surprise Chanyeol. “He cried because his strong-willed and independent omega got humiliated and he couldn't do much about it. I bet that’s a foreign concept for you, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol didn’t answer and was about to step out of the small space Jongin was in when the Alpha asked. “Don’t your boss want Jongdae for something urgent?” 

Chanyeol looked at Jongin seriously before walking away and Jongin’s smile fell. He was glad he didn’t slip up and pulled Chanyeol to his embrace. He didn’t know how hard he wanted to until Chanyeol was gone. 

He sighed and finished his papers before heading home. He texted Loey of course, asking him about the top 3 films he hated and why. Loey answered normally and Jongin was relieved by that. 

Chanyeol probably wasn’t aware Jongin figured him out. It was a relief. 

The following days, Jongin didn’t open a serious subject with Loey. They spoke of political beliefs, even laws and reforms, but never anything about Loey’s life. Chanyeol on the other hand treated Jongin like he was invisible. He picked on Jongdae of course but Jongdae dismissed him with a scoff. 

Jongin didn’t fail to however share topless pictures of himself. Jongin joined Minseok’s routine in the gym, which was intense but Minseok promised him better results in the future. 

The progress however showed through the update. His coworkers didn’t miss commenting on how his body was more defined while Loey asked him several times not to try to be bulky. “It won’t suit you the way your body looks now,” he had written. “You look dreamy this way, sexy, smooth, flexible and so damn fine. Please don’t try to change it.” 

“I am not going to change it, don’t worry,” Jongin assured. “Christmas is approaching, will you be busy?

“Probably, I’ll be booked until New Year.” 

Jongin pouted. He had to assist Jongdae on an inventory for the new year. “I will be booked until the second week of January, I am lucky. It can go up to February.” 

“How about we meet on Valentine’s Day?” Loey offered. 

“Why Valentine’s day?” 

“I hate that day with all my heart so if our date doesn’t work out, I’ll hate it even more,” Loey explained only for Jongin to smile. 

“What if it works out?” 

“I’ll still hate it,” Loey commented with a cheeky emoticon. Jongin laughed and agreed to meet Loey there. 

It was a moment of truth he was going to prepare himself for. He had a list of no-nos ready and he just hoped he would make that date work. 

Christmas was a period of pure stress. He didn’t have a holiday because he wanted to give Jongdae the chance to spend Christmas with Sehun without them getting behind schedule with the books. He also didn’t talk to Loey much because he was too tired or too busy to check his phone. 

He only had his break the day before the New Year and he spent it sleeping. “Freaking finally, I’m done with the holiday mess,” Loey sent him the second day of January.

“Did you have a fun holiday though?” Jongin asked him.

“I spent it working and you?” 

“Same, I could finally rest on New Year eve but then came back on a load of work.” 

“I feel bad for you, do you want me to send you food or something?” 

Jongin smiled. “Texting you today already made me ten times better,” he admitted. Even though seeing Chanyeol in the morning made him strangely happy, texting him was another thing. 

The said man got in holding a cup of coffee. “Hello, my favourite Punching bags! How is your day?” 

Jongdae was about to give him a sarcastic remark but Jongin smiled and said. “Hi, Chanyeol. It’s kind of you to check on us.” Chanyeol eyed him weirdly. “I hope you had fun during the holiday.” 

“Of course I had and I’m sure the books will tell you, Kim, that I had so much fun scoring the majority of sales in the past year,” Chanyeol cockily commented.

“I can already tell you that you did,” Jongin praised while Jongdae eyed him with scepticism. “Do you want me to help you with anything?” 

Chanyeol put the cup down and Jongin noticed how hot it was before he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes. “I don’t understand what game you are playing but I don’t like it, Kim. Don’t get on my nerves with your ugly smile.” 

Jongin chuckled. “I am just happy that my omega is being extra nice to me today, I don’t see why it got on your nerves, Park,” he commented with a happy grin. “You would feel as happy if you had someone too, won’t you?” 

Chanyeol stepped back, shaking his head as he walked out and Jongin picked the coffee. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed the sugar on it. Chanyeol had told him he liked it black, and Jongin texted back that he prefered his coffee with a spoonful of sugar. 

“So are you going to explain?” Jongdae’s voice woke him up from his thoughts. 

Jongin’s smile didn’t falter. “I am just in a good mood and he knew it,” Jongin said with confidence. 

“That omega of yours sure makes you strong, Jongin; Keep him,” Jongdae commented, offering Jongin a proud smile, and Jongin nodded, looking down at his cup. 

He met Chanyeol by Lunch but they didn’t interact. Loey, however, sent him a picture of a house. “I bought it,” he captioned it. 

“Woah, good choice. The exterior looks stunning,” Jongin commented. “Home tour?” 

Loey sent him a few thumbs up emoticons before promising a video. It was odd because a video was probably going to expose him more until Chanyeol was confident he wouldn’t be recognized. 

He sent the video the following day and indeed, there was no voice, just the sound of steps and white noises. Jongin had to analyse every frame that night, hoping to get a glimpse of the man when he noticed Chanyeol’s reflection on a balcony glass wall. It was blurry, fast, but still, Jongin could recognize Chanyeol’s frame anywhere. He also was wearing the usual brown suit he wears at work. 

It was unmistakable. 

He was still too busy to prepare for the date, however, so he opened up to Minseok and Kyungsoo. “Well, Loey and I are going to meet on Valentine’s Day,” Jongin explained. “I want to know how to deal with his identity if he came.” 

“If he came?” Kyungsoo pointed out. “You expect him to stand you up?” Jongin nodded. “Hmm, if he did then he is an asshole, but if he didn’t stand you and showed up, just let him know you had figured it out.” 

“There is no harm in letting him know, Jongin, but don’t be mad if he thought you were fooling him,” Minseok added. “I told you to let him know ages ago.” 

Jongin nodded. “I just don’t know how to say that without losing contact,” Jongin said, poking the food. “I am interested in Chanyeol or Loey or whatever he wants to be called.” 

Kyungsoo gave him a pat on the shoulder and a firm glare. “Follow your heart then,” he advised. “We don’t know the situation the way you do, you are the only one who can assess it.” 

Jongin nodded, pouting. “I’ll just prepare myself for the worst.” 

The worst scenarios haunted him for days and Jongdae seemed to notice. “Hey don’t overthink it, the date will go fine,” he had said when Jongin admitted he had a date. “Plus, Valentine’s Day is such a beautiful choice for dates, it’s so romantic.” 

Jongin couldn’t correct him about that. 

He could only watch the date approach and freak out mentally. A day before Valentine, Jongin made sure to text Loey. “I know we are meeting tomorrow but I want you to know that you aren’t forced to come. If you don’t, I’ll understand, but if you come and expect me in a certain way, I’ll understand if I fail you.” 

“You sound so pessimistic,” Loey texted back. “You don’t expect me to come, right?” 

“I won’t blame you,” Jongin commented. “I am not the best alpha out there and I’m sure not what you want.” 

“How can you be sure? I didn’t tell you what kind of alphas I wanted to meet on this app.” 

That was true. “I apologize for talking like I know what you want, Loey. I just have no confidence in winning you. You are a powerful omega, an independent one, and I got to know more about you the entire time. I feel less and less confident that I am what you want.” 

Loey didn’t text him back then but he still dressed up, bought a box of golden cufflinks to match his brown suits. He had booked a spot in a coffee shop, letting Loey know where it was at least three hours before the date and he waited for the man. He got himself a table in the corner of the shop, observing the view in front of him. The coffee shop was full of couples, it was making him feel rather uncomfortable, but the garden behind him had a beautiful view. It was decorated for Valentine and it looked quite dreamy. 

“Did I make you wait?” Jongin turned away from the view to see Chanyeol in a grey hoodie, sweatpants, and hat. Jongin looked extremely dressed in front of him. 

“No, I just got here,” Jongin shyly said, conscious about his attire. “Do you want anything?” 

Chanyeol eyed him, serious. “When did you know it was me?” he asked and Jongin smiled.

“Since we started texting I think? I don’t remember the day per se but it was from the mere beginning,” Jongin explained, adding. “I figured out that since you texted me differently from how you spoke to me that I should do the same so I did.” 

“No wonder. You spoke to me nicely and even smiled at me. I should have noticed,” Chanyeol commented before calling for the waiter. “What did you order?” 

“Nothing, I waited for you to order first,” Jongin said, before pushing his box. “It is our first date so I thought it would be impolite to come empty-handed. I got you something.” 

Chanyeol scoffed but opened the box only to freeze. The cufflinks were in the form of the sun. “Nice choice of cufflinks but why cufflinks? I expected flowers and chocolate.” 

“I got my date the gift I thought would fit his personality,” Jongin pointed out. “Plus, the sun symbolizes power, energy, and many things that I believe you own so I didn’t think twice before taking them.” 

Chanyeol eyed him, silently, before nodding. “Thank you,” he simply said before the waiter stood by their side. Chanyeol ordered for himself before looking at Jongin, hesitantly.

“I’d take a latte and a red velvet cake,” Jongin said with a grin but once the waiter was gone, his smile faltered as Chanyeol seemed to be deeply thinking. “What are you thinking of?” 

“I bullied you,” Chanyeol pointed out.

“I know and I never hated you for it,” Jongin said. “I think I know why you bully people who for you seem weak.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes looking away. “You don’t think they deserve the position their subgender gives them in the dynamic when they don’t fit it.” 

Chanyeol glared at him. “Don’t act as if you know me,” he hissed. 

“Am I wrong?” Jongin asked. “Your insults point in that direction too, Yeol. There is no need to deny it. I told you I get it and I agree that your role in the pack should be defined by your abilities, not your subgender.” 

Chanyeol sighed. “If I didn’t lie about my subgender, do you think I’ll be one of the company’s best sellers?” 

“Yes,” Jongin admitted. “I feel like you would have done the impossible for it to happen. It may take you longer than with your current title, but you will get there.” 

“You think highly of me, Jongin,” Chanyeol scolded. 

Jongin frowned. “I think fairly of you. I didn’t ask you those random questions to know you, Chanyeol. I already knew who you were,” Jongin explained. “Your reactions and beliefs had shown me the man hidden behind the bully. I asked those questions to gauge as much of that as I can from you.” 

Chanyeol smirked. “Honestly, I expected you to block me after knowing my story,” he admitted, “hence why I was bold enough to tell you.” 

Jongin’s expression fell and he looked away. “I was terrified when you sent that. It was bigger than anything I expected you to say,” Jongin admitted, “and after the shock wore off, all I felt was immense grief.” 

“Don’t pity me,” Chanyeol warned. 

“I felt sorry for myself,” Jongin admitted, his eyes tearing up a little. “I felt pathetic because I didn’t know what to say. I expected everything, you know. I expected you to have a long list of suitors, I expected you to already have someone, I expected anything but that.” 

Chanyeol didn’t say a word as a waiter got them their order and Jongin picked his Latte. “Sometimes, I don’t know whether you are genuine or just a great actor,” Chanyeol commented. 

“Valid,” Jongin said back. “I am genuine but it is something that  _ I  _ should be proving not for you to just believe.” 

Chanyeol sipped from his cup with a frown. “I don’t seem to win with you, do I?” 

“I am not fighting you,” Jongin argued. “I am being sincere because I have a weird feeling this moment of honesty won’t be offered to me again.” Chanyeol glared at him and he smiled. “You have hated me since I joined the company, Chanyeol. I think my insecurity right now is valid, isn’t it?” 

Chanyeol looked away, sipping still from his cup. “I didn’t hate you,” Chanyeol said, still not looking at Jongin. “I also don’t care how people think when I bully them but I don’t hate them. Even if it is true that I hate the alphas who got it easy, I bully the alphas who I know would be bullied by those who follow me like a shadow so that none of them would question the reason why I am on pheromones blockers and how I never lay a finger on Omegas.” 

“I don’t get it, you bully someone to discourage people from knowing about you?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol nodded. “I thought you truly hated people like Jongdae and me, especially because of your story.” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “My Alpha wasn’t that weak physically,” Chanyeol corrected before pointing at his brain. “He had a weak personality and was easily intimidated unlike me.” Chanyeol smiled a little, as a thought crossed his mind. “I think the only time I was intimidated was when you faced me. I’ve never faced someone who smelled rage but looked so composed and calm, the way you did.” 

Jongin chuckled. “I rarely give in to anger, as I said. It is not in my nature, plus I live with two people with the strongest self-control, so I guess I learned.” Jongin somehow spotted Kyungsoo and Minseok right when he said that and his smile brightened. “Hyung! Kyungsoo hyung! Here!” 

Chanyeol observed as Jongin started jumping like a kid, happy to see his hyungs. The couple were shorter than Jongin and him but looked imposingly beautiful together and Chanyeol had to look anywhere but them. “Jongin? I thought you had a date with Chanyeol.” 

Surprised, Chanyeol looked at Jongin who nodded and pointed at him. “This is Chanyeol,” he said happily. “He’s handsome, isn’t it?” 

Minseok chuckled before offering his hand to Chanyeol. “I’m Minseok, Jongin’s cousin and the head alpha of our little pack, this is my mate Kyungsoo,” Minseok didn’t fail to pull Kyungsoo closer and Chanyeol smiled at that gesture as he shook the hand firmly. “Jongin speaks highly of you lately, I didn’t expect to meet you.” 

“I… uh…” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say and Kyungsoo saved the situation by announcing that they have a reservation and a whole plan for today.

Jongin nodded, waving to them happily. “Have fun! Just blast the music before I come home.” 

“Idiot!” Kyungsoo yelled from where he was and Jongin chuckled. 

Chanyeol observed him the entire time as he waved to his hyungs. “You sure love them,” Chanyeol said when Jongin faced them.

“They are my caretakers. I followed Minseok hyung in my last year of Middle school,” Jongin excitedly said and Chanyeol jerked away from his cup, as he choked on his coffee.

“What? Your cousin looks barely eighteen!” Chanyeol’s comment made Jongin laugh until he started crying. Chanyeol didn’t know whether to comfort him or just watch him. 

It took Jongin a moment to compose himself. “Minseok is seven years older than me and Kyungsoo is two years older,” Jongin explained. “This is funny because nobody guesses his real age properly but nobody ever said he was eighteen.” 

“How old is he?” 

“Thirty-seven,” Jongin said and Chanyeol nearly choked on his coffee again. “Kyungsoo hyung on the other hand is only Thirty-three.” 

“So your Kyungsoo hyung was a minor when he mated with your hyung,” Chanyeol pointed out.

Jongin shook his head. “Nope, They were both minors when they mated. They met as kids and loved each other as kids. I remember Kyungsoo and Minseok kissed in front of the entire family when I was in elementary school and My uncle threw a fit which made Kyungsoo hyung and Minseok hyung stop meeting until they met in high school a few years after. Their love for each other didn’t die so they dated the day they met.” 

“It's very rare to love someone so hard from such a young age,” Chanyeol commented. “Also very reckless.” 

“Maybe but for almost twenty years, despite all the fights they had and the struggles they faced, I’ve never seen them less in love with each other,” Jongin pointed out. “To be honest, I don’t think my parents were as happy as my hyungs. I remember how Dad didn’t give mom much space to voice her opinion and I guess that’s why I was interested in you when I knew you were an omega.” 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, but his expression showed he was uncomfortable. 

“I was interested because you were different from the bully I had to face every day and somehow I feel like I spoke to the real Chanyeol through the text, didn’t I ?” Jongin observed Chanyeol whose ears turned red. “Let us drop the subject now and focus on something much more important.” 

“What is it?” Chanyeol eyed Jongin worriedly. 

“When am I going to meet Toben?” It made Chanyeol instantly smile and Jongin’s smile stretched, relieved to see such sweet side of Chanyeol. They spoke of their dogs for a full hour before hunger made them leave the coffee shop for a restaurant nearby. Even then, Chanyeol paid for Jongin’s share in everything, insisting that he should be paying after making it hard on Jongin for so long and Jongin indulged him.

“On our next date, I’ll pay,” Jongin said with a pointed look. “I am also a man, you know.” Chanyeol chuckled before nodding softly. Dinner was a pleasant affair and they had fun as if the entire discussion in the coffee shop didn’t happen. 

Chanyeol walked Jongin to the subway stop and Jongin dared to hold Chanyeol’s hand as they had to part. “I had fun, Chanyeol. I hope you enjoyed it the way I did,” he shyly said, looking at how big Chanyeol’s hand was compared to his. He dared to look up and gauge Chanyeol’s expression.

“I had fun too, Jongin. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chanyeol spoke rather neutrally and his expression too was polite but regardless, Jongin’s heart sank. He smiled politely too and nodded. 

“See you tomorrow, Park Chanyeol,” Jongin said, even if his voice lost all its warmth. He couldn’t help it. Chanyeol seemed distant as he walked down the stairs and even didn’t wait for Jongin to leave, stopping a taxi and taking off. 

Jongin went home heartbroken and went to bed, ignoring Minseok and Kyungsoo who were in their bubble. They didn’t notice and he was glad. He didn’t want them to worry. 

He picked the phone to check Chanyeol’s IG, surprised that Chanyeol had taken a picture of the taxi and posted it on his story with the caption of “Tired after a long day.” 

Jongin’s heart only broke further. It wasn’t saying he didn’t enjoy that long day but still he lost all hope for a chance. He had a strong belief that he wasn’t what Chanyeol looked for and when he went to work the other following day, he looked so down that Jongdae worried.

“Did he stand you up?” He asked and Jongin simply shook his head. “What happened then?” 

“Well, I thought we had fun but he went cold on me when I had to leave so I guess I imagined it,” Jongin explained, not even lifting his face from the papers. “I will finish the report for the company’s collab and I’ll let you handle the signature? I don’t want to meet anyone today.” 

“Sure,” Jongdae offered and Jongin indeed avoided everybody. He even skipped Lunch, because he didn’t want to see Sehun and Jongdae act like lovers and get hurt.

His phone notified him of a text and he hesitated to check. Chanyeol had texted him in the app. “Here is my number. I won’t be using the app anymore.” 

Curious, Jongin saved the number under “Loey” and sent Chanyeol a “Why not?” 

“I found what I was looking for,” Chanyeol simply wrote back. “Are you having fun with Kim?” 

“I am having fun talking to you,” Jongin said with a smile. Technically, texting Chanyeol was the only fun part of skipping lunch. “And you? Is today fun?” 

“Not really. The company is having this new Collab idea and they want me to prepare for it, like a full offer proposition.” Chanyeol sent him a sigh emoticon, and Jongin smiled. 

“You will nail it, Chanyeol. Don’t overthink it. The Boss won’t choose you if he didn’t believe in your ability to make a perfect proposition.” Jongin could imagine Chanyeol’s expression of distant disbelief as he sent that. 

“You truly think highly of me, Jongin. You should lower your bar with me,” Chanyeol wrote back. 

Jongin pouted, upset. “Why do you keep trying to make me think less of you? It actually upsets me,” he admitted. 

Chanyeol took a moment to answer. “I am sorry, I just can’t wrap my mind around the idea that you are interested in me after bullying you for a year and a half.” 

“You counted?” 

Chanyeol sent him a rolling eyes emoticon and Jongin chuckled. 

“See you at the end of the shift?”

“Why don’t we meet on the roof? I’m free right now,” Jongin sent him back. 

Chanyeol sent him a nodding gif and Jongin rushed to the roof. He was there first and the cold made him shiver as he stood by the edge. “Are you crazy? Step away from the edge.” Chanyeol called and Jongin nearly toppled which made the man stiffen.

“That was close,” Jongin said with a bright grin. “I see you are holding lunch, didn’t you eat?” 

“I should be asking you that, I know Kim didn’t come back yet,” Chanyeol said. “So I guessed you didn’t take Lunch.”

Jongin’s smile faltered for a moment and he looked away. “I didn’t feel like going with them,” he said. 

He could feel Chanyeol standing close. “You didn’t show up in the cafeteria too,” the omega pointed out. “You were upset about something?” 

“Maybe? But It doesn’t matter,” Jongin assured the man as he sat down. “I got to see you as you today and that matters more.” 

Chanyeol hesitated for a second before picking his phone, unlocking it and showing Jongin a picture of a kid. “Who do you think this is?” 

“Your son?” Jongin whispered, hissed it even. “You lied.” 

“I didn’t, I lost him,” Chanyeol said with a voice full of grief. “He is now living with a family that would love him but I for sure lost him.” 

“Chanyeol…” 

“The omega is a complete stranger I didn’t think twice,” he admitted. “I was so emotionally wrecked to have a pup and I gave it to them. It took me three years to find pictures. I don’t know where they live yet but someday, I’ll and someday I’ll talk to my son and ask for forgiveness.” 

Jongin looked at him for a moment before holding the phone close. “He looks like you,” Jongin commented. “I am sure his heart will be as loving as yours.” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “My heart isn’t loving. If I was capable of love, I wouldn't hurt so many people.” 

“If you weren’t capable of love, you wouldn’t be here with lunch for me,” Jongin pointed out and Chanyeol looked at him. “Don’t mix the mask with what is beneath it.” 

Chanyeol sighed, looking at Jongin still. “Damn, you sure have a high impression of me but it makes you so sexy. I don’t even get it,” he said only for Jongin to laugh. 

Jongin didn’t know why but he felt that Chanyeol had never been as happy as at that mere moment. He held Chanyeol’s hand with the hope that none of them would have to let go. 

Chanyeol and he kept their distance whenever they were in the company but eventually met outside. Jongin and he even walked their dogs in the park together almost every weekend. 

Jongdae was the first to notice the change. “Didn’t you notice how Chanyeol became nicer?” He asked. “It had been almost three months since he spoke to me in any shape or form.” 

“Isn’t that good? You can work just fine now,” Jongin pointed out. “No need to look for jobs and redo the entire cycle.” 

Jongdae frowned, nodding. “I just found it off. It is like he is in love or something, always in a good mood.” 

Jongin said nothing about that but hoped Jongdae was the only one remarking that because it only made Chanyeol’s method right. If people started asking questions, they may dig deeper and find that Chanyeol had always been an omega.

He worried and so he told Chanyeol to be careful. “Don’t worry. I don’t have my subgender in my files, neither do I hang out with anyone but you. I doubt they would find anything,” Chanyeol confidently said back. 

However, he was so wrong. One day, Jongin and Jongdae took Lunch in the cafeteria, when a new seller who had just joined them announced that he was going to throw a party for his first big sale. 

“You should join us, Chanyeol,” One of the alphas said and Jongin who had been sitting closer than usual looked at the omega who ignored them. “You always skip drinking with us.”

“I am on a strict medication. I think I said that before,” Chanyeol commented neutrally, not even lifting his head from his phone. 

The alphas scoffed but said nothing while the new seller asked him. “What kind of medications, if I may ask? I noticed you also didn’t have a scent.” 

“I don’t because I don’t like my scent and I don’t need to use it in order to make you do what I want you to do,” Chanyeol sassily said. “In fact, it never affected my performance while I’m this company’s best-seller for the past seven years. I am also on allergy medication because I am owning a dog hence why I prefer not to fuck up with it.” 

The young alpha rolled his eyes. “It feels to me like you are a pussy who hides behind a tough façade. I can smell your fear from here,” the boy said and Jongin couldn’t help but laugh. 

They all looked at him. 

“It feels more like you grew some heads after your first sale, Jeong,” Jongin commented. “You should perhaps wait until you third sale to face Park. He is known to be merciless.” 

“I told you that you think so highly of me, Jongin,” Chanyeol said with a smile. “I bullied for a year and a half and yet you only got mad at me once.” 

Jongin smirked. “To my defence, I hate when people comment on my cleanliness,” Jongin pointed out and Chanyeol chuckled. They soon noticed the silence and Jongin looked at Jongdae. “I met him at the park with his dog Toben and we became friends.” 

“Friends?” Jongdae asked him, yelling it almost. “He made our lives here a living hell.” 

“I apologize for that,” Chanyeol said from where he was. “Someone here taught me I didn’t need to judge people from the way they looked but from the way they behave on my back.” Chanyeol eyed the alphas who looked away. “Anyway, I’m not going to your party, guys. I have a very cute puppy waiting for me at home tonight.” 

Jongin couldn’t help but smile as he looked away. He was happy Chanyeol faced the alphas and stopped acting like a dick. 

“Wait here,” the newbie said as Chanyeol was about to leave. “So are you banging each other now? I thought you hated each other.” 

Jongin looked at Chanyeol who stiffened before smirking. “I guess I hated the wrong type of alphas,” he said. “Maybe I should fuck you up for a change. How about that?” 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin called. “Respecting people is what an alpha should do to earn respect back, isn’t it?” Chanyeol nodded, confused. “Then instead of fucking him up, why don’t you just ignore them and join us for lunch next time.” 

“I sure will,” Chanyeol said with a large smile. He bowed his head to Jongin and Jongdae before walking out of the cafeteria. The entire incident made people so curious about Jongin and Chanyeol. 

They were in the cafeteria again, sitting together, each on their phone when one of the alphas who used to hang out with Chanyeol sat by his side with drinks and food. “Hey man, you stopped hanging out with us so we wanted to apologize.” 

They talked a little bit and Chanyeol sipped from the drink as he ate before Jongin smelt something very subtle. Somehow he knew what it was and in his panic, he choked on his food, took the cup instead and drank all of it.

“Jongin? What the fuck?” Chanyeol asked him before Jongin doubled down. “Jongin!” 

“Take me out of here, NOW!” Jongin yelled as he released his pheromones while holding into Chanyeol. He had to take Chanyeol outside the space. Jongdae and Chanyeol held him to the elevator and down to Chanyeol’s car. “Where are you taking me?” 

“The hospital,” Chanyeol announced.

“No, go home! You should go home.” Jongin insisted before hugging Chanyeol. “They spiked your drink. Go home!” Chanyeol stiffened in his hold but still drove Jongin to the hospital. “Chanyeol…”

“You drank most of it, I only had a sip,” Chanyeol reasoned. “We can figure a way out but you need something to ease the effect of the drug.” 

Jongin was feverish by the time the doctors touched him and he nearly lost his mind as he requested to be tied down. “Don’t let him in. Don’t let the omega in.” He kept on repeating. 

Chanyeol however had left the hospital to go home, shower, and pick another dose of heat blockers. It was a risk but he took it. On his return to the hospital, he was surprised that Jongin requested that he won’t get in.

“He was worried about losing control so he also requested to be tied down,” the doctor explained before patting Chanyeol’s back. “You sure got yourself a loving Alpha. In most of the cases, they use their omega to the breaking point, just to relieve the pain of such drugs but he instead spared you.” 

“The drug was meant for me,” Chanyeol commented as tears ran down his cheeks. “He also saved my life.” He remained with Jongin until the effect of the drug was minimal and went to the company asking for a week off for himself and Jongin before letting his boss know that someone spiked his drink and Jongin took it instead. 

It was a devastating day for Chanyeol who curled in bed with Toben and cried his heart out. The following morning, he left the dog with his sister and went to the hospital, finding Minseok and Kyungsoo already there. He was thankful they didn’t blame him for it, letting him stay by Jongin’s side even if the scent was still overwhelming. 

Jongin was under sedatives, under the doctor’s request, and slept through his pain. Minseok and Kyungsoo were holding his hands, the alpha praying and the beta caressing his head with a soft hand. 

It was a painful sight to see for Chanyeol. He felt so guilty about what happened that he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Jongin woke up eventually and Chanyeol held himself from approaching the bed. “How do you feel? Do you want some food? Water?” 

“Chanyeol…” Jongin groaned. “I want Chanyeol out. Take him out.” 

Chanyeol frowned and left his chair for the bed. “How did you know I was here?” 

“Your scent… I smelt it in the cafeteria. I can still smell it even when you aren’t here,” Jongin commented. “You need to leave, Chanyeol. I will hurt you.” 

Minseok held Chanyeol from leaving, however, as he said. “I’ve been sitting next to him the entire time and I didn’t smell anything, Jongin. You need to calm down and try to sniff. Maybe your brain is in a haze.” 

Jongin inhaled before a growl left his chest. “Fuck, take him out!” He roared and Kyungsoo led Chanyeol out. 

He didn’t let go of Chanyeol until they were both alone and he sniffed the man thoughtfully. “I see. Minseok is right, you smell like nothing right now,” Kyungsoo commented. “It may be a huge problem.” 

“It also means he smelt me even with so little I release,” Chanyeol commented and Kyungsoo shook his head. 

“Unless he is smelling a third scent that nobody else can smell, I doubt it. Minseok’s nose can not lie,” Kyungsoo assured and Chanyeol sighed, defeated. “Go home and rest. Jongin wouldn’t meet you as long as the drugs are in his system.” 

“Please let me know if you need anything,” Chanyeol said before leaving them and going home. He couldn’t do anything besides taking a bath, crying underwater and eating ice cream until midnight. He went to the gym early in the morning, worked out, walked Toben, picked some breakfast, went home and lied here with Toben playing around. 

He sent Jongin a simple message. “Please call me when you feel better.” But the man didn’t call and Chanyeol only worried. 

The weekend passed as blur and by Monday, he finally got the call he waited for. “How are you feeling?” Jongin asked as soon as Chanyeol picked up.

It made the man cry. “I am sorry, Jongin. I am fucking sorry,” he said, drying his tears. “How are you feeling? Does it hurt still? Do you need more rest?” 

“I just woke up from a nap and I feel much better. Don’t worry,” Jongin assured. “As long as you are safe now, I am much better.” 

Chanyeol sniffed at that. “I don’t know how to repay you for what you did. You risked your life with that,” Chanyeol stood to face the window. 

“I think I know how you can repay me, Yeol,” Jongin joyfully said. “Be my boyfriend.” 

“Huh?” 

“I want you as a boyfriend, not my omega, not my wife, just my boyfriend,” Jongin offered. “It’s a great start, no?” 

Chanyeol chuckled, still crying. “You sure are interesting, Kim Jongin.” 

“Only for my boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.” 

“I’m lucky to be your boyfriend then,” Chanyeol said back. He could hear Jongin’s happy laughter from the other side of the line and he chuckled as well. 

Neither Jongin nor Chanyeol regretted a single second spent together ever since. 


End file.
